Jasper Jinx Academy Wiki
Welcome to the ! About Jasper Jinx Academy Jasper Jinx Academy is a Witches & Spellcraft Tabletop RPG hosted by Margaret Krohn on her twitch channel. Margaret, the Head Witch, is joined by four friends who play students at the Jasper Jinx Academy. Join four teenage witches as they learn about the magical arts and sciences at Jasper Jinx Academy. With a Pegasus for a mascot, and all the other witches in the galaxy adoring JJA for its modern, prestigious, otherworldly and fancy facets, what could ever go wrong?''Source: blurb on the YouTube videos. The Academy Jasper Jinx Academy is a modern, prestigious, fancy and otherworldlyThe four players got to choose one word of description each. school of magical arts and sciences floating in the sky. Unfortunately, an illusionist has placed a spell binding on the school. The students, properly referred to as ''witches, use their spells to triumph over adversity. Its mascot is a pegasus, and pegasi are used to transport students between the ground and the school. Also, the school has very nice trash cans. The school is protected by a dome in which our group of witches has detected a tear. Main characters The following characters are introduced in . Sypher (played by @little_red_dot) Sypher is slight, understated, dark, brooding and curt. She likes Laptop and hacking, hates Taylor Swift and handwriting things. With the aftermath of the #HekateHighThis is a reference to a one-shot game that took place earlier., will transferring to a new upper-class academy keep her out of trouble?''Source: this tweet. In episode 3, as a result of a critical success by Peonie, Sypher gets another trait: '''respected'. In episode 5, as a result of a critical success by Sage when cleansing her aura with Cleanse Dismiss Spell, Sypher's dark trait changes into gray. Diane (played by @NikaHarper) Diane is approachable, dexterous, devious, charming and adaptive. She likes moral ambiguity and laughing, hates recepts and being alone. Will escaping her family life and heading off to another year at the Academy be exactly what she needs?''Source: this tweet. '''Eon' (played by @PatrckStatic) Eon is drab, elegant, repulsive, obnoxious and clumsy. He likes trash and reading, hates cleanliness and cleaning. How will this dumpster-diving teenager and his pet rat, Phillis, deal with being at a fancy academy?''Source: this tweet. Eon has a companion, a black rat — referred to as a ''She — named Phillis who shares Eon's taste for trash and dumpsters.' '''Ezra (played by @RandomTuesday) Ezra is sporty, disheveled, helpful, enthusiastic and oblivious. She likes animals, and playing sports, hates silence and disappointing people. During the character creation session, Ezra was made as a cook, but not a good one since she didn't pay attention to what she was putting into itSource: Discord.. The most wholesome and supportive witch of the bunch, but will her helpfulness be accepted by the others?''Source: this tweet. In episode 5, when Peonie very successfully sees ''What came before, Ezra gains a new trait: insightful. Episode 2 introduces Ziggy (played by @TheBhaalist) Ziggy is casual, skinny, smug, seemingly random and wild. He likes disco and singing, hates science and reading.Source: picture in ep. 2. NftE: I haven't seen a tweet with a quote similar to the one each of the characters in ep. 1 got. Episode 3 introduces Peonie (played by @Pumpkinberry) Peonie is delicate, unassuming, agreeable, gentle and proud. She likes gardens and sleep, hates obstinance and rhyme. Episode 5 introduces Sage (played by @bluejay) Sage is soft, petite, introverted, sensitive and neat. She likes gardens and cooking, hates snakes and disorder. Sage and Peonie are sisters. Effect on the game In this game, actions in general and spell casting in particular are decided by rolling 2d8. Each part of a character's description may be used, when applicable, to give a bonus to a roll. Character Art JJA_Diane_annathenewt.jpeg|Diane JJA_Eon_annathenewt.jpeg|Eon JJA_Ezra_annathenewt.jpeg|Ezra JJA_Sypher_annathenewt.jpeg|Sypher JJA_Ziggy_annathenewt.jpeg|Ziggy Faculty The teachersEach of the players contributed something to each teacher. are: * Professor Oleander (he), who is described as grumpy and energetic, teaches anatomy. * Professor Red (they) is a whimsical and fickle teacher of magical disco — best class. * Professor Jacobo (he) is a completely humorless and jolly professor of advanced alchemy. * 'Professor Del Astra '(she) is a microscopic and gullible professor of herbology. We have a tiny teach. Important articles File:Placeholder | Witches & Spellcraft |link=About the game File:Placeholder | Main Characters |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | List of Jasper Jinx Academy episodes |link=List of JJA Episodes File:Placeholder | Jasper Jinx Academy |link=The Jasper Jinx Academy File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Notes Community We're a collaborative community website that anyone, including you, can build and expand. Wikis like this one depend on readers getting involved and adding content. Click the "ADD NEW PAGE" or "EDIT" button at the top of any page to get started! Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse